Ventana Abierta
by Levita Hatake
Summary: Un sencillo y corto one-shot de Rusia x Belarus. Lemon muy sutil.


**¡Hola! Hi! Shalom... Bueno estoy aburrida e invente este pequeño one shot de la serie Hetalia, nunca habia escrito sobre este anime, ya que aun no logro la conexion con sus personajes jajaja. Como sea, este será un fanfic Rusia x Belarus, exacto, incesto xD pero esta pareja tiene mi cariño, raramente. **

**Espero que les guste este sencillo escrito, es mera aburrición :) **

* * *

**[Habitación de Rusia-11:00pm]**

Rusia se encuentra sentado a la orilla de su gran cama. Una lámpara con luz tenue puesta sobre la mesita de noche ilumina su rostro. Lee un viejo libro.

"Ya todos deben de estar dormidos" pensó Rusia cerrando el librito, lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche.

Escucha un ruido de pronto más sin embargo lo ignora. Se quita las botas. Otro ruido. Se volteo y miro que la ventana estaba abierta. Lituania recibiría castigo mañana por tal descuido.

La fue a cerrar. Regresa hacia la cama, escucha otro ruido.

-¿Qué…?-algo toca su espalda, se da vuelta y queda paralizado-¡BELA…!-su grito se ahogo por un pedazo de cinta adhesiva. Pronto empezó a atarlo de manos y piernas, amenazando con su siempre confiable cuchillo aunque, sinceramente, no lo necesitaba. Rusia ya estaba indefenso con su sola presencia.

Belarús estaba encima de él, colocándole más cinta adhesiva en su boca.

-Hermanito… Todo estará bien…-susurro a su oído con ese toque psicópata solamente suyo.

Los ojos de Rusia miraban completamente aterrados a la chica que dejaba caer su cabello rubio sobre su cara mientras ella se dedicaba a desabrochar esa gabardina.

-No te preocupes no te pasará nada hermano…

Y abrió la gabardina. Las manos de Belarús empezaron a recorrer todo el pecho de Rusia, tocando todo a detalle; Rusia temblaba como nunca. Las manos de la chica se dirigieron a los hombros, luego al cuello donde lentamente dirigió sus labios y empezó a besar con ternura. Rusia no dejaba de retorcerse. Belarús empezó a morder el cuello del ruso y sus manos empezaron a deslizarse con más violencia hacia la zona baja del abdomen.

"No, no, no… Aléjate por favor, déjame…" pensaba Rusia inútilmente.

-No dejas de temblar hermanito… ¿No te gusta acaso?-pregunto Bela con una dulzura tétrica.

Rusia le contesto con una mirada de profundo temor.

-Bien… Haré que te sientas mejor-y, dedicándole una sonrisa, la chica bajo lentamente hacia sus caderas, sus manos empezaron a quitarle el pantalón. Rusia cada vez temblaba más.

Y finalmente Rusia quedo en ropa interior. No duraría mucho y no duro. Las manos de Belarús empezaron a destrozar los interiores de su hermano mayor.

Las pupilas de Rusia se contrajeron y sus mejillas empezaron a tomar un rubor rosa, su frente ya estaba ligeramente sudada por los nervios.

-Te prometo que te gustará…-murmuro Belarús acercando su rostro hacia la zona intima de Rusia. El chico cerró fuertemente sus ojos al momento de sentir su virilidad entrando en la boca de su hermana.

"No puedo… no puedo…" se decía el ruso sintiendo que su anatomía no le obedecía y se erguía tal su grifo.

Belarús succionaba con suavidad, haciendo que entrara y saliera con cuidado mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el resto que quedara libre.

-Parece que te gusta hermanito…

Y Belarús empezó a usar más energía en su mano, Rusia empezaba a moverse pero ahora no por el miedo en sí. La velocidad que su hermana le aplicaba empezaba a gustarle. De nuevo los labios de la chica se acercaron a su aparato y se dedico a usar solo su lengua a todo lo largo. Rusia empezaba a perder un poco de su cordura.

-Ahora hermanito… -y Belarús se retiro de la cama para despojarse de sus ropas, simplemente se dejo puestas sus medias y zapatillas. Regreso a la cama con una completa decisión de apoderarse por completo de su querido hermano. La chica se coloco encima de su hermano, acariciando de nuevo el pecho de este y contemplándolo ahí indefenso y adorable.

Rusia miro de nuevo directamente a Belarús, suplicándole con la mirada…

-Ahora hermano, eres solo mío…

Y un débil gemido de Belarús anuncio que Rusia ya estaba dentro de ella. Rusia tenía en él una expresión difícil de explicar: ¿Era placer o un sufrimiento insoportable? Como sea sus mejillas estaban aún más encendidas.

-Hermano…-gimió Belarús moviéndose de arriba abajo con lentitud. Pronto la chica se recostó sobre él, sin dejar de mover sus caderas, y se dedico a escuchar los latidos incontrolados de su hermano mayor. Belarús decidió quitarle la cinta de la boca y empezar a oír esos jadeos que tanto quería escuchar.

-Bela…

-Hermano…

Belarús empezó a mover con más decisión, volvió a incorporarse y empezó a agitarse más sobre su hermano, haciendo que su cabello rubio cayera sobre su rostro.

-Bela… Por favor…

Era en vano, su hermana ya no estaba en sí, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas, su moño empezaba a caerse por la agitación.

-Ah… No… Bela… ¡Ah!-Rusia se había resignado, su cuerpo se había rendido ante la excitación. Su mirada recorrió el rostro contorsionado de su hermana, su expresión de placer extrema, sus pechos que se movían conforme a sus repetidos movimientos.

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse fuertemente. Ya parecía llegar al fin…

-Hermanito… Hermanito…-y un fuerte gemido de Rusia dio el fin de Belarús. El cuerpo de la chica se estremeció al sentir que su hermano había terminado en ella…

Belarús dejo caerse sobre él, agarrando aire profundamente, los latidos de su hermano la hacían tranquilizarse. Rusia no dejaba de jadear; su mente había quedado en blanco.

Belarús lentamente se acerco al rostro de su hermano, acerco sus labios y tiernamente los unió junto con los de Rusia.

-Te amo hermano…

Rusia seguía jadeando. Belarús desato lentamente las manos de su hermano.

-Te amo tanto hermanito…-murmuro la chica abrazándolo. Las manos de Rusia se posaron sobre la espalda de su hermana. Los ojos de Belarús se abrieron sorprendidos. Ya era tarde, mañana lo arreglaría, mañana volvería a huir como siempre.


End file.
